


Control

by sethlaird



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode:S04E17, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethlaird/pseuds/sethlaird
Summary: PWP。斜线代表攻受。相关剧情S4E17。突发性（自行）车，新手上路，初次开车，无证驾驶。OOC！OOC！OOC！





	Control

“我们需要谈谈。”

 

“你想做吗？”

 

“什么？”Rossi不敢置信地望着对方，仿佛他说出了什么惊人难以置信的话一样。事实上Rossi自己也不确定是不是理解错了对方的意思，于是他不得不再问了一遍，“做——什么？”

 

“你想做吗？现在，在这儿。”Hotchner已经放下手中的文件。他站了起来，将桌上的东西摆放到一起，然后全部推到右上角。“或者，去你的卧室。”

 

Rossi现在确定了自己没有理解错。这让他心底升腾出一种怪异的情绪——他很难说自己究竟是该理智上拒绝还是顺应情感欲望地接受，他盯着Hotchner一会，发现自己其实本来没多少的愤怒古怪地往上窜了那么一点，于是他清了清嗓子，重复了一遍。

 

“在那之前，我们需要谈谈。”

 

Hotchner半靠在桌子上看着他，Rossi看出那显然是部门主管的姿态，然后过了大概几秒钟，Hotchner缓慢地眨了下眼睛，用了更低的、属于他仅是作为Aaron Hotchner的更加放松的声音说。“Dave，”

 

“在这儿还是你的卧室？”

 

Rossi张了张口，显然不相信对方居然用这种方式拒绝谈话——而那正是他们现在所需要的。他能够感受到他们双方心底都有那么些生气，因此这种情况下就更不适合去做现在那个男人所建议的——性爱。

 

Rossi皱起了眉毛。他们的确在性爱上有一些不同寻常的模式，但那也只是情趣的范畴内，和真正意义上的生气情绪下的性爱是不一样的。Rossi可没法保证这种情况下会出现什么情况，Hotchner也一样，更何况作为侧写师，他们都知道将一些负面情绪与性爱联系在一起可能会造成的后果。

 

Hotchner从没有用这种手段来进行某种意义的抵抗上，现在当然也不是开这个头的时候。Rossi叹了口气，颇有些无可奈何地揉了揉眉心。

 

“事实上，Hotch，你不能把性爱作为拒绝谈话的手段。”

 

“事实上，我没有。”Hotchner快速地回答，他走近Rossi，缓慢地松了松领带。

 

“那么是作为拖延？不得不说，一个更糟的选择。”

 

“我说了，我没有。”

 

Hotchner轻皱一下眉毛，再次否定了对方。他靠近了Rossi，用一种十分认真并投入的眼神看着对方，“只是因为我想。”

 

另一个男人吞咽了一下。无论是作为专业的侧写师还是靠着情人的直觉，他目前能够得出的结论就是Hotchner看起来说的的确是真的。Rossi不确定自己是更想揍对方一顿还是亲吻对方的嘴唇，于是他采取了一个折中的行动——低下头并不轻地咬上对方的喉结并舔舐，Hotchner因此发出了一声急促的喘息，Rossi略显粗暴地扯开对方的领带和衬衫，一边顺从心底想法咬上男人的嘴唇。

 

他们这次用了更长的时间。等他们分开时，两个人都已经带有明显的喘息，Rossi一只手按在Hotchner的腰上，低声说，“在这儿还是卧室？”

 

显然是把问题又抛回来。Hotchner勉强后退了些余出一点空间看他一眼，伸手探进对方的衬衫里。“随你。”

 

Rossi轻笑。他抓住Hotchner伸出的手，并用另一只手拽住对方已经松开的领带带着人贴近自己，在他耳边说，“那就去卧室。”

 

Hotchner含糊地应了一声。他们几乎是互相缠绕着一路跌进了卧室，Hotchner抬起一条腿方便Rossi抚摸他，Ross沿着Hotchner的大腿内侧一点点地摸上去，轻轻搓揉他的臀部。

 

被Rossi带到床上时Hotchner发出了一声短促的呜咽——他是承受着两个成年男性的体重倒在床上的，即使Rossi的大床足够柔软，但Hotchner还是感受到了背部一瞬间传来的钝痛——显然他身上的男人没有想要体谅他的难处，放松了全身的力量将他压了下来。

 

但不得不说，这种疼痛的确是一个还能令人接受的开头，Hotchner已经感受到了自己比刚才又热了一些，他喘息着微扬起脖子，重新抬起一条腿。Rossi用手握住Hotchner的手腕将它们压在对方的头顶上，俯下身去舔他的脖子。“怎么样，想要更痛一点的吗？”

 

Hotchner立刻呻吟一声，抬起的腿紧贴着Rossi的腰，“来。”

 

Rossi笑了一声，他拉下Hotchner的拉链，将那根已经半硬的器官握住，用指腹包裹着头部，蹭开顶端渗出的液体。Hotchner忍不住随着他的动作轻微的抖动身体，他闭着眼睛断断续续地发出一些小声的呻吟，将双腿分得更开。

 

“别急。我知道你喜欢什么，我也同样。但介于我现在所处的情况，我十分建议你先做好准备。”Rossi一边说着，一边从枕头下摸出了润滑剂和安全套，将它们递给对方。

 

Hotchner在听到情况这个词时特地睁开眼睛望了Rossi一眼，Rossi并没有错过Hotchner的眼神，但Hotchner什么也没说，只是伸手拿起了润滑剂。“我会的。但这次别用套子，我想要你射在里面。”

 

Rossi惊讶地看他一眼，“你确定？”

 

Hotchner没有任何停顿，仿佛要赶在他自己犹豫之前，迅速重复了一遍。“我确定。”

 

“那好。”Rossi从善如流地点点头。这下他确定了Hotchner的确同他一样处于某种，至少和平常相比不是那么冷静理性的状态下。尽管他承认，这样的Aaron Hotchner同样，或者说让他更加产生强烈的欲望。

 

他看着Hotchner熟练的用手指将润滑剂涂抹在自己的后穴上来为他自己做准备工作，Rossi的手指动了一下，轻轻的握住了Hotchner沾满润滑剂的手。

 

Hotchner喘息着，“你想继续看我来还是你要帮我来？”

 

Rossi握住他手腕的手指用力收缩着，“我想绑住你。”

 

Hotchner为此颤抖了一下，他小幅度地摇摆着臀部，试图想要更贴近对方，“你想做的话就来。”

 

Rossi露出微笑，他亲吻着Hotchner手腕上的血管，用领带将它们绑起，并固定在床头。

 

Hotchner期间一直在小幅度地扭动着，他的阴茎已经完全硬了起来，Rossi突然刺入一根手指，并重重地按压和旋转。突如其来的刺激使Hotchner全身都绷紧，并无法抑制地发出一声短促的惊叫。他下意识地想要收紧手臂，被领带束缚的手腕却顺应其动作因摩擦而传来一阵阵火辣的疼痛，他剧烈地喘息着，脚趾绷紧，弯曲了一条腿贴上Rossi的腰，并抬高臀部。

 

“Dave……”Hotchner低声喘息着，间或发出一些无意义的音节，他的双臂小幅度地挣扎着，似乎是在寻找一个更为舒适的姿势，但压着他的Rossi却没有配合他的意思，手指在穴中的动作幅度只增不减。Hotchner被扰乱了行动，明显感受到了手腕上被狠勒了几下，在他来得及出声抗议之前，Rossi送入了第二根手指。

 

Hotchner唯一能做的就是狠狠抽气了一声，小腿可见地痉挛了一下，然后缠上Rossi的腰。

 

“嘘——嘘，Aaron，”Rossi在他耳边低语，“别太乱动。”

 

Hotchner颤抖着扭开脸试图躲避那些气息，他看起来似乎处于难以忍受和想要更多之间的某个暧昧的临界点，Rossi不得不承认这种时候的Hotchner看起来真的十分，令人想要占有。于是他理所当然地再次咬上对方的脖子，一路吻到锁骨，在肩窝处不断舔舐，享受牙齿接触对方骨骼的感受。

 

可能是力道控制有那么点偏差，因为Hotchner明显抽搐一下，因为疼痛抽了一口气。他很想用手扒开把那个埋在自己肩窝处的脑袋，但勒地很紧的领带限制了他的行动，因此他只能努力平复着喘息，尝试开口。

 

“松——”Hotchner吞咽一下，努力让自己听起来更平稳，“松开……”

 

Rossi抬起了脑袋，他俯视着Hotchner，脸上挂着微笑，“松开什么？”

 

平心而论Rossi的微笑与平时无异。不如说其实还多了几分符合当下情况的情人式的调情，但Hotchner就是平白无故心中突然窜上来一小股恼火，他尝试平复了一下，虽然仍旧喘息，却略带生硬的说，“松开，领带。”

 

不管他是不是侧写师，Rossi都非常确认Hotchner的情绪就是不对劲。他立刻联想到了这场性爱开始的原因——是说，他当然没有刻意在侧写Hotchner，天知道他们现在还是在床上！但是，就像每一种职业可能都会带来点职业病影响，推测几乎是他们的本能反应，是一种自然而然的生理处理过程，他们观察，也因此关心。Rossi叹了口气，都做到了这种地步哪有中断的道理，他埋入Hotchner体内的手指仍旧维持在某种频率上抽动按压，另一只手抚摸上Hotchner的脖颈。

 

“Hotch，我记得这种程度对你来说还达不到叫停的地步。”Rossi低头看着他，“还是说因为之前的情况，”他斟酌了下这个词，“你不再想被这样掌控？”

 

Aaron你不能让工作情绪影响你的性爱。当然这句话Rossi没来得及说出口，因为Hotchner闻言已经立刻抬起头，用一种近乎质问的眼光看着他，就像几个小时前在BAU的办公室里，他拿着听筒在给梵蒂冈打电话之前。

 

Hotchner开口，“你是什么意思？”

 

Rossi为那分尖锐的意味而挑眉，太阳穴无法抑制地开始疼痛起来。“Aaron，放松，我没有任何意思。”

 

Hotchner抿了抿唇，低声说了句抱歉。

 

Rossi叹了口气，“Hotch，我不确定在这种情况下还要不要进行下去。就像我说的，我们需要谈谈——”

 

“我们一定要在现在讨论这个问题吗？”Hotchner垂下眼睛低声说，满含了希望Rossi能够放过这个话题的暗示。

 

Rossi停顿了几秒。在他来得及开口前，Hotchner抬起了眼睛，那一瞬间Rossi有一种回到了BAU办公室的错觉，Hotchner的眼睛不再是半开着饱含着情欲的那种，而是更加清晰，饱含力度，虽然那层因为情欲而泛起的水雾还没完全褪去，却已经开始折射出审视的锋芒。

 

Hotchner说，“那好。”

 

这时再拒绝显然已经来不及了。Rossi支撑起身体，让自己从Hotchner身上爬了起来。手指的抽离引起Hotchner一个轻微的颤动，但他很快调整好，维持着被绑在床头上的姿势仰视着另一个男人。

 

这个时候他已经完全成为了那个BAU的Agent Hotchner，即使全身只挂着一件衬衫并被领带绑住双手，Rossi却仍旧能够明确的感受到，在他面前的Hotchner是属于部门主管的那一个。

 

他甚至没有要求Rossi解开他的双手。Rossi想他或许明白Hotchner这种略显矛盾的心理——当他处于那个部门主管的掌控者时，外在的形式似乎就不重要了，甚至要求松开束缚本身或许在Hotchner看来也是一种示弱。

 

“那么，”Hotchner用他监管者的语调开口，“我们来谈谈——”

 

“——今天的状况，你有什么意见，和建议？”

 

一如既往的主管气势其实在Rossi这种情形下看来总归是打了可能不止那么一点儿折扣的。但Hotchner认真而严肃，微皱着眉用他一贯的推测态度倾斜着下巴盯着他，收敛锋芒却又不失迫力。Rossi因此被他感染了。他迎接上Hotchner的视线，用同样的态度回望过去。

 

“我认为我已经向你充分表达了。你呢，Aaron，你又是怎么认为你的做法的？”

 

Hotchner眉间的痕迹又加深了一分。他下意识地动了动手腕想要按上逐渐泛起疼痛的额角，却又立刻意识到了被绑住的事实，只是轻颤了两下右手小指。

 

“我认为，你刚才是说想与我谈谈。Agent Rossi，我是在与你谈话，而不是让你来指责或者质问我。”

 

“我没有在指责或者质问你，Hotch，”Rossi满脸的惊异与不认同，“事实就是Prentiss抓住了那个神父，而你也拿到了批准。那没有什么问题，我——”

 

“我知道你认为我太过于官僚主义。但问题就是，那不合规矩。先不说不经过地方警察调查案子是严重的违规，该死的，Rossi，这显然还涉及到了外交问题。BAU作为FBI的单元之一，因违规而开罪高层人员是非常不明智的选择，这会另整个小组都面临危机。”

 

Hotchner没等Rossi说完就忍不住截口，语调低沉，语速极快，显然处于驳论中，并尝试转动手腕，表现出了一些对被绑住情况的不耐烦。他几乎没有停顿，接在上一句话的尾音上。

 

“另外如果你能够解开我手上的领带，我会非常感激。以及，这并不是出于对掌控的心理状态的需求，而是介于这种姿势令我单纯的不舒适，非常不利于我们的谈话交流。”

 

Rossi惊讶于Hotchner口中吐出的那些词语。“你在说什么？是什么让你认为我不赞同你这些观点？”Rossi甚至想上前握住他的肩膀摇他那么几下，于是他真的上前几步——俯下身解开Hotchner手上的领带。Hotchner低声说了句谢谢。他快速地坐起来，双腿交叠并摆正身体，下意识整理了一下衬衫的衣领。

 

Rossi一直在盯着他的动作，直到Hotchner抬起眼睛看向他，才清了一下嗓子，“究竟是什么让你心生烦恼？”

 

部门主管望着他的眼睛又睁大了一些，“所以你看，这正是我想说的，我没有烦恼，问题就是你，你是那个想要来找我谈谈的！”

 

“你没有吗？”

 

“那么现在这算是一个质问了吗？”

 

“Hotch！”Rossi忍不住走上前握住他的肩膀，“看着我，你到底怎么了？你——”

 

“得了Rossi我知道你们是怎么想的！”Hotchner猛烈地甩了一下肩膀试图甩开Rossi的手，并偏过脸拒绝近距离与他对视，“官僚主义与权力欲，我为了自己的事业前途丝毫不具有人情味和不顾及感情，自恋自大并沉浸在主导掌控欲中，我说的对吗？这是你所想的吗？”

 

他说的极快，紧皱着眉毛，右手捏上眉心。

 

Rossi难以置信地望着他，他快速地否认道，重新以强硬的姿态握住Hotchner的肩膀，“不，这当然不！”

 

他望着Hotchner，紧紧地盯着对方。“Aaron看着我，看着我——”他强调了两遍，Hotchner不得不对上他的眼睛，“我从来没有那么想，其他人，好吧，他们或许曾经说过类似的话，但那从来不具有指责的意味，你知道的！我们都尊重你，和爱你。”

 

Hotchner望着他的眼睛闪着一些光芒，他盯着对方，一字一句地说，“我想要保护他们，和你。”

 

Rossi郑重其事地点点头。“我知道。”

 

“我需要保护你们，保护我们的小组。但问题是如果触及了某些事务，我不能——我无法再保护你们。”

 

“我知道。”Rossi吻上他的眼睛。

 

Hotchner接受了这个亲吻，Rossi感受到了他原本紧绷的身体在逐渐放松。

 

Hotchner在结束亲吻后缓慢地张开眼睛，Rossi注意到他不再像刚才一样充满明显的焦躁感。

 

“我很抱歉。”Hotchner低声说。

 

Rossi重新露出微笑。他没有错过在他面前的仍旧是那个SSA Hotchner——虽然柔软了一些态度，但还处于部门主管的范围里。他赤裸着身体，全身只有一件衬衫，眼睛带着一点湿润，却露出工作时的神情——Rossi明显感受到了下身重新硬了起来，提醒着他原本他们正在做的事情。他动了动手指，靠近Hotchner的脸。

 

“现在，我想我可以说一说我的想法。”他紧紧地盯着Hotchner，收敛了笑容，“你信任我吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你信任我吗，你信任我们吗？”

 

“你知道我是。”Hotchner认真地望着他，“我信任你们，以我的生命。”

 

Rossi直视着他，“你看，这就是关键点，Aaron，我从不质疑你的判断——你说那会令我们每个人都受罚，我相信那的确是。”

 

“但问题是，你不需要试图一个人来保护我们，我们不需要你的保护。”

 

Rossi轻轻抚摸他的脖子。“所有你需要的做的，只是把这件事交给我们全部。这不仅仅是潘提斯一个人的事，也不是你一个人的事——我们都因为这个家庭而互相联系。”

 

“我不能让BAU冒这种风险……”Hotchner的声音染上一层沙哑，他因Rossi的触碰而轻微地颤抖着。

 

“所以你决定如果上层责问起来，你会陈述这是你一个人的判断决策？”

 

Hotchner没有回答，算是个默认。

 

“听着，Aaron。我完全理解你所说的一切。我不认同的做法只是你试图独自一人承担所有的责任。我知道你不可能在这种情况下带出整支队伍，但至少——至少，让我帮助你。”

 

Rossi轻笑，“你应该记得，他们的其中一些，我还是算作熟识的，足够帮你搞定。”

 

Hotchner终于露出一个微笑。“David Rossi鼎鼎大名啊。”

 

“绝无仅有。”Rossi眨眨眼。

 

“Dave，我相信我们的谈话已经结束了？”Hotchner看他，语调低沉，态度柔和。

 

“你来告诉我。”Rossi倾过身体，吻住他的唇，舔舐过他的牙齿和上颚，Hotchner从嘴角流出一些轻哼。

 

Rossi贴紧他的胸膛，一手抓着Hotchner的头发将他更用力地按向自己，另一只手探到对方的身下，用指尖轻轻按压穴口。

 

润滑剂显然足够尽职尽责，Rossi轻易地就塞入两根手指。他在手上挤入了更多润滑，耐心地确保Hotchner已经被准备好了后，将多余的润滑涂抹在自己的下身上。

 

“Dave……”Hotchner感受到自己全身都在无法控制地小幅度轻颤，被中断的性爱延续着他刚才被压制的情欲，他很热，很不舒服。

 

Rossi回应了他的声音一般，双手扶着Hotchner的大腿，突然沉下腰插入阴茎，并一口气埋至根部。

 

Hotchner猝不及防地叫了出来，一瞬间几乎带有一些哭腔，尖锐地喘息着。“Dave，别这么……”

 

Rossi不给他讲话的机会，一只手扶着他的腰，一只手按着他的大腿，快速地抽插起来。

 

Hotchner只能重重地喘息着，呻吟着无意义的音节。Rossi的动作很重，阴茎重重地扫过前列腺，快感从尾椎一路爬入大脑，强烈地刺激着Hotchner。

 

“嘘——Aaron，我抓着你呢。”Rossi用力插进去，在里面停留片刻。

 

Hotchner的声音已经带上的浓重的鼻音，他搂紧Rossi的脖子，低低地呻吟着，“Dave，别这么激烈，我不能……”

 

Rossi恢复了抽插，速度稍放慢了一些，却更加用力，每一次都撞击在Hotch的敏感点上。他轻轻握住Hotch发烫的阴茎，配合下身的动作让Hotch维持在高潮的临界点。

 

“你可以。”

 

他轻轻吻着Hotchner的眼睛，抓住对方乱动的手臂，将它们摁在他的头顶。

 

Hotchner大口地喘息着，身体挣扎着扭动。Rossi咬住他的唇，随着下身的动作加深这个吻，Hotchner尝试回应他，在快感的堆积下越发渴望起高潮，双腿勾上Rossi的腰，随着对方的动作迎合摆动。

 

“Dave，求你……”

 

Rossi重新加快了抽插的频率。“再忍耐一下，Aaron，听话。”他舔着Hotch的下唇，用力地撞击着前列腺，几乎整根都拔出，再一口气全部埋入。

 

“不，不要了！停下——”强烈的快感让他恐慌，Hotch失控地发出一声尖叫，长时间的过强刺激让他不知道自己说了些什么，他只是哭喊着，大腿的肌肉紧绷，阴茎不断地流出液体，没用多久就到达了高潮。

 

因高潮而收缩的后穴让Rossi也重重地喘息一声，他松开压制Hotchner双腕的手，扣住Hotchner的腰一个冲刺将阴茎深深埋入他的体内，完成了射精。

 

高潮的余韵让两个人都有点懒得动。Rossi从他体内抽离，拦过Hotchner的肩膀让他靠在自己怀里。Hotchner的嗓子又干又疼，他半合着眼睛，显出一副满足又略微不快的样子。

 

Rossi看着Hotchner的神情忍不住想要微笑。他抓起对方的手，亲了亲他的手腕。“留下了印子，有些肿了。”

 

Hotchner嗯了一声，“你按着我的手很用力。说实话Dave，我觉得再来一次的话你很可能会摁折它们。”

 

Rossi低头吻上他的唇。“我想下次还是把它们绑起来比较安全。”

 

Hotchner哼了一声，“你就不担心我会因为掌控力的原因再次让你解开它？”

 

Rossi笑了出来，充满了愉悦与放松，“事实上，我十分不介意你在床上的掌控欲。”他眨眨眼，“反正我也不是真的一定会开，我会评估你的要求是否符合实际。”

 

“Agent Rossi，”Hotchner懒懒看他一眼，“请注意与我说话的态度。”

 

Rossi大笑起来，“你知道，Aaron，我发现我可能越来越想看看你用部门主管的态度躺在我床上的样子了。”

 

“我猜到了。”Hotchner换了个更舒服的姿势靠在他怀里，“不过想都别想。”

 

Rossi无法抑制地无声笑着，知道Hotchner总会同意的，并且不会太久。

 

“不过我说领带的绑法很不舒服这一点是真的，固定姿势后几乎无法变换，如果一开始的位置有问题的话会很难受。”Hotchner摸索着不知道在过程中被甩去哪儿了的那条领带，“而且，绑得太紧对血液流通不好。太松又很容易挣脱。”

 

Rossi抓住他的手腕，放在唇边轻轻舔舐，“好的。那我们下次可以试试手铐。”

 

“十分具有职业素养，Agent。”

 

Hotchner看着他评价。

 

“我能说什么——这是我们的工作，Aaron。”Rossi大笑。

 

Hotchner低声笑了。他轻声说，“谢谢，Dave。”

 

Rossi亲吻一下他的嘴唇。

 

“永远。”


End file.
